


Easy Enough

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Baking, Cupcakes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Miko the cat, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also, but she's fine, reader is a little depressed, she's working on it, so much freakin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: When you lose your job and spiral into a deep depression, Gwilym shows you nothing but kindness, so you decide to bake him some cupcakes as a thank you. But will this fluffy domestic scene cause you to spill your feelings??Or, Gwil and you make cupcakes and it gets cute





	Easy Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, I just wanted to write some cute baking fluff. Here you go, my bitches, with love. 
> 
> This is my first Gwil fic! 
> 
> Also, this is the recipe. I have no clue if it's good or not though. (but if you try it, let me know)  
> http://www.freutcake.com/in-the-kitchen/baileys-irish-cream-cupcakes/

“So, today we’re going to be making some cupcakes, but they aren’t just regular cupcakes!” Gwil walked into your shared apartment to find you standing in the kitchen, apron on, talking to the cat who was looking up at you, wide-eyed. He was actually surprised to see you up and out of bed, and fully dressed at that. It had been a rough couple of weeks for you.

Gwilym and you had met three years ago when he became your next-door neighbor. The two of you quickly got along, one was always at the others place. Then a year ago, Gwil asked if you wanted to move in together. It took you by surprise, you weren’t dating, but once he explained his train of thought, you realized it made sense. He was always coming in and out, and he just spent half his time at your place anyways. Plus it would cut your rent in half, something which you greatly needed, so you agreed.

The first time your rent was due, he didn’t ask for your half. When you brought it up, he insisted it was fine, that he didn’t want your money. So you had to go to the landlord yourself to pay, much to Gwil’s chagrin. Though you loved Gwil, you didn’t want to take advantage of him, you were a grown adult with a job and could pay your part. And then suddenly you didn’t have a job anymore.

Three weeks ago, the company you worked for had to make some cutbacks and you didn’t survive. On top of everything else that was going on in your personal life, it felt like everything was crashing down on you. Sending you into a spiral of depression, you stayed locked up in your room the first week. And when rent came around, Gwil said nothing, the guilt of not paying made you feel even worse.

Gwilym was sweet though, somehow he was everything you needed. Patient and understanding, some nights he’d find you crying and just held you. Loving you with no strings attached, with no expectations. There wasn’t a day that passed where you didn’t wonder where you’d be without him. He had always been a good friend to you, but the secret crush you were harboring was rapidly turning into love and you didn’t know what to do about it. But what you did know, was that you wanted to thank him.

A shower and some clean clothes gave you a little boost of energy. Stealing an old shirt from Gwil’s closet, you ran to the store to grab some ingredients, you decided to make Gwilym’s favorite cupcakes. Leading to where he found you now, talking to Miko as if you were on a cooking show.

“Now, my friend. We’re making Baileys Irish cream cupcakes!” You booped the cat's nose, still unaware of your audience. “Here are all the ingredients you’ll need for the cake batter: 1 and 1/4 cups of boiling water, 3/4 cup of unsweetened cocoa, 1/4 cup of Baileys Irish Cream, 1 cup of sugar, 6 Tbsps of unsalted butter, softened, 1 tsp of vanilla extract, 2 large eggs, 1 and 2/3 cups of flour, 1 tsp of baking soda, 3/4 tsp of baking powder and 1/4 tsp of salt.” Looking back towards Miko, you let out a slight sigh. “Not much to it, huh?” Miko chirped back causing you to laugh. “But we’re going to need some music.”

“Love, why are you talking to Miko as if you’re Delia Smith?” Gwilym finally spoke, setting his stuff down and walking over to you. Your eyes snapped up at the sudden sound of his voice.

“Because Miko likes it when I talk to him like a human. Don’t you, Miko?” He chirped again, bringing another smile to your face as you picked some music to play through your speakers. Gwilym laughed as he rolled his sleeves up, washing his hands. “What are you doing home so early? I was hoping to surprise you with cupcakes.” You gave him an overdramatic pout, but you were secretly glad he was home.

“We wrapped up early today. Sorry, love. You’re stuck with me for the rest of the day.” He stuck his tongue out, flicking water at you causing you to squeal with laughter. But the truth was, he didn’t like leaving you home alone for too long, not in light of what you’ve been going through, and he had already been gone for thirteen hours. Longer than he’d have liked. “So, what did you say we were making today?”

“Baileys Irish cream cupcakes. I’ve already preheated the oven, do you want to line the muffin pan?” You asked him, handing him the little cupcake cups. Taking them from you, Gwil did as he was told. Quickly, you got to work on whisking together the boiling water and cocoa, setting it aside for it too cool before grabbing another bowl.

“Alright, boss. Now what?” He asked, waiting for further instruction. Loving the way your brows furrowed as you tried concentrating on what needed to be done.

“Ok, the recipe says to ‘Beat sugar, butter, and vanilla extract in a large mixer bowl at medium speed until well blended’.” Looking up at him, you handed over the bowl, fingers brushing innocently. “For about three minutes.” Blushing, you pushed a strand of hair behind your ear, grabbing yet another bowl to mix in the dry ingredients. “Then after you’ve done that, it says you need to ‘Add eggs and beat well’.” Nodding his head, Gwil began to mix his ingredients while you whisk the flour, baking soda, baking powder, and salt together. Your hips swaying to the music, humming slightly.

You were so concentrated on what you were doing, you didn’t notice Gwil stealing glances. It had been a while since he’d heard you hum. Gwil knew you weren’t completely out of your funk, but seeing you move around, light on your feet, he couldn’t help but hope you were getting closer to being ok. It pained him to see you so dejected, especially since there was nothing he could do about it. He wished so desperately that he could just take away all your torment, that he could just fix it, but all he could do was hold you, to show you he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Are you ready to move on?” You asked, pulling his gaze to your eyes.

“I think so,” He nodded, moving closer to you.

“Alright, so now we need to add half of mine into yours.” Doing so as you spoke. “Then you need to mix that together while I add the Baileys to the cocoa mix.” Biting your lip, you began moving around the kitchen, adding the cocoa mix to Gwil’s bowl. “And then we add the rest of mine.” Picking up the bowl of dry mix, Gwil dumped it into the larger bowl, causing a cloud of flour to rise, hitting the both of you in the face. “Gwil!” You couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” He asked, looking down at you with a smirk on his face. His beard was covered in a light dust of white, causing you to giggle even more.

“You look like you just snorted a bunch of cocaine.” You tried speaking through gasps. Turning to Miko, you pointed at Gwilym. “Do you see this?” Gwil just laughed with you as he began mixing in the rest of the ingredients.

“Ok, into the pan, right?” He asked, moving to start pouring the batter into the lined muffin pan. You nodded your head in response as you skipped the song that was playing. As you looked away for one second, Gwil filled one of the cups to the brim.

“Oh my God, Gwilym!” Moving to take the batter away from him, you began laughing again. “You can’t do that. That’s not how it works.”

“Says who?” He asked with an amused look on his face.

“It needs space to rise,” You tried to explain, filling up the rest of them.

“Mmm, I’m not so sure. I think it’ll turn out great.” Gwil gave you a grin, walking over to clean up the mess you’d both made. “Maybe you just need to get on my level of baking.” His tone was tongue in cheek as you opened the oven, sliding the pan in and closing the door. “How long are we supposed to leave them in?”

“Um, twelve to fifteen minutes.” Nodding his head, Gwil set the timer. “Now it’s time for the icing!” Turning to Miko, you began talking like you had when he walked in. “You’re going to need: 3/4 cup of unsalted butter, at room temperature, 1/8 tsp of cinnamon, 1/8 tsp of nutmeg, 2 and 1/4 cups of powdered sugar, and 2 Tbsp of Baileys Irish Cream.”

“There’s Baileys in the icing as well?” Gwil wondered out loud, grabbing a new bowl.

“Yep! There is no such thing as too much Baileys, Gwil. Isn’t that right, Miko?” He chirped back. “See, Miko gets it.” You laughed again, causing Gwil to give you a soft smile. A smile filled with so much adoration, and a smile you didn’t see as you concentrated on the recipe. “Now, it says, ‘beat butter, cinnamon, and nutmeg in a large mixer bowl on medium speed until light and fluffy. Reduce speed to low; add powdered sugar and beat until smooth. Add Baileys and beat on medium speed until airy’.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Gwil shrugged.

As the two of you began making the buttercream, ‘Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy’ began playing, causing you to dance a little, singing along. You didn’t know it, but Gwilym secretly loved it when you sang, he missed hearing your voice these past few weeks. Once the ingredients were well mixed, you took a little dab to taste it, letting Miko smell the sugary goodness.

“Sorry, Miks.” Gwil turned to face him. “This is for adults and you’re only two.”

Before you knew it, the cupcakes were ready to be iced, having been set to cool. Gwilym grabbed a pastry bag and began piping on the icing as you leaned against the counter, watching intently. His lip was caught between his teeth as he concentrated on making the perfect swirls.

He was right in thinking you weren’t fully recovered, but being with him, making some stupid cupcakes, it all felt so domestic and light-hearted. For a second you caught yourself daydreaming of a future with him, making dinner together, baking a cake for your daughters first birthday, scramming to put something together for a bake sale because she didn’t tell you her school was having a function ‘till the night before. A small smile tugged at your lips. His hair was beginning to grow out again, a few strands fell in his face and it took everything in you not to brush it out of the way.

“There we have it,” Gwil stood up straight with a triumphant grin on his face. “And I still have some icing left!” He exclaimed, turning his eyes towards you. “Did you want it?” You hummed, nodding your head eagerly.

“Yes, please.” Your hands rose to grab the bag from him, but as he stepped closer, he passed your extended hands and piped a strip across your upper lip like a mustache.

“There you go.” His shoulders began to shake as he laughed with his whole body.

“Gwilym!” Your hand flew up to wipe the icing off your face. Lunging at him, you successfully smeared some on his face, giggling as you did so. His hand came up to catch your wrist, holding your hand up high so you couldn’t rub off anymore, causing your body to press against his.

Once you realized how close you were standing, both of your giggles began to fade, instead the room filled with silence as you both looked at each other. Your gaze shifted from his to his sugar-coated lips.

“You know, I can still get you back like this.” Your voice was barely a whisper as the two of you began to lean closer, his eyes were glued to your lips.

“How so?”

“Like this,” Moving just an inch away from him, your other hand flung up. “Simba.” You said in a deep voice as you slowly smeared a patch of icing across his forehead. Gwilym burst into laughter, but his giggles got caught in his throat as your lips crashed into his.

His hands came to cradle your face as his brows furrowed, your arms wrapped around his neck. Just as you thought, his lips tasted like sugar, as icing swirled with the taste of him. You pulled away, only for him to chase your lips, kissing you a few more times before resting his forehead against yours. Hearts racing, you both took a second to process it all. Gwilym began laughing again.

“Simba?” He asked, moving to grab a towel.

“I don’t know, I got nervous.” You laughed. Hopping up to sit on the counter, Gwil moved to stand between your legs as he began wiping the icing off your face. “Thanks, Gwil.”

“Well, it’s only fair. I am the one who made the mess.” He said softly, his thumb grazing your cheek as he looked to make sure he got everything, a shiver ran down your spine. Grabbing the towel from him, you began cleaning off his face as well.

“Thanks, love.” He hummed, his hand moved from your face as he raked his fingers through your hair.

“W-we should probably see if the cupcakes are edible.” You stammered, not knowing what to do under his intense gaze. Leaning over, he grabbed a cupcake.

“How dare you doubt our baking skills?” Gwil gasped in a mockingly hurt tone.

“Well-” You began to say but got cut off by Gwilym smushing the cupcake against your lips, causing you to start giggling. Swiping it back and forth across your face before he pulled it away, taking a bite out of it.

“Hmm, I think it could do with more icing.”

“Oh, I’ve got you.” Grinning as you grabbed his face, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Again, it's my first time writing Gwil. Also, it's hard to know if my humor gets across right, so comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @  
> word-babble.tumblr.com  
> Or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl.tumblr.com


End file.
